1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a stretch-bend-draw bead simulator (SBDS) apparatus as well as components and methods associated therewith. The SBDS simulator can be used to experimentally evaluate pulling and holding forces of a proposed draw bead design/geometry before the proposed draw bead design is implemented in a continuous manufacturing process. Moreover, the formation of skid lines and the associated forces that cause them can be studied.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Sheet metal products created through the use of stamping dies sometimes feature undesirable surface distortions near regions at which the sheet metal is pulled over a tool radius. The surface distortions resulting from the pulling of the metal specimen over the tool, often referred to as “skid lines” have little significant impact on the function of the sheet metal part, but are often harmful to the manufacturer from a quality perception perspective. Currently, there exists no full, comprehensive understanding of the mechanisms which lead to surface distortions in sheet metal. Therefore, engineers have resorted to trial-and-error methods for resolving surface distortion problems during stamping die development.